prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC43
is the 43rd episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 335th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Tsubomi learns she will be a big sister and attempts to help the family shop in the mean time. But she tries to help a little girl who is unhappy over gaining her own sister. '' Summary Tsubomi and her father hurry to the hospital to find her mother waiting. She isn't feeling well and had to be hospitalized- but to their surprise, she reveals that she is actually pregnant. With their help the family heads home and she finds the other girls waiting, wondering why she left so early today. She explains the news as her dad prepares to drive her mother to his parents place to tell them the good news, leaving Tsubomi in charge of the shop in their absence. Later Tsubomi prepares dinner, and while it doesn't look very good- her dad claims it is delicious anyway. The next morning, the others show up to lend Tsubomi help. As they work a customer asks for a wedding bouquet and this causes Tsubomi to worry, since her mom usually makes them. Her father is confident though, and she attempts to put together a more special bouquet that will make everyone happy. Before she starts she asks for some details. However, a girl named Kasumi came with her grandma to order a bouquet and is unhappy. Tsubomi has difficulties thinking of the idea for the bouquet so she calls the mother, who explains how their parents had been against the wedding at first but when they had two children, they finally accepted and are holding a ceremony for them. After talking, Tsubomi decides to ask for Kasumi's opinion. She goes outside to find her playing, and she listens as Kasumi sadly explains how busy her parents are. With her little sister they are even busier, and she feels like they forgot her. Tsubomi asks her to help make the bouquet thinking it would cheer her up, but Kasumi runs away. Kumojacky manages to find the frightened little girl and transforms her Heart Flower into a Desertrian. Tsubomi transforms into Cure Blossom and begins to fight while trying to calm it down. This seems to work until Kumojacky uses his Dark Bracelet, causing it to almost defeat her until the others come to her rescue. Together they use Heartcatch Orchestra to defeat the Desertrian. Kumojacky tries fighting but the Cures are stronger. They defeat the Desertrian and return Kasumi's Heart Flower. Kasumi accepts her sister and asks for Tsubomi to let her help now. She agrees, allowing Kasumi to lead her as ''senpai, while she acts as onee-chan. Together the girls make the bouquet and Tsubomi calls her mom to tell her how things went. Major Events *Tsubomi's mother is pregnant and will be having a daughter. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri Villains *Kumojaki *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Mizuki *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Hanasaki Youichi Gallery